Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by lilking306
Summary: I now have time to write so I've redone this story a little...6th year and the Wizarding Worlds at war, Harry's Traing with his friends,The DA,and more...HG, RHr
1. Halloween Night 1981

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the plot and a few characters. Everything else is J. K. Rowling's.

_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_Chapter 1_

_Halloween Night 1981_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Village of Godrics Hallow once home to the Legendary Godric Gryffindor was a peaceful village inhabited by mostly wizards and witches with a few muggle families here and there. They all went about there business not noticing one house in the middle of town in fact it seemed as if the people walking by the house couldn't see it at all and they couldn't because the house was the home of Lily and James Potter who were in hiding from the most feared Dark Wizard ever, they were hiding because of a prophecy about their son Harry being the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.

They were hiding out in their summer cottage using an ancient spell known as the Fidelius Charm, an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and makes it impossible to find, unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them. The Potter's had chosen James' old school friend, Peter Pettigrew instead of Sirius Black because they thought Voldemort would never suspect they'd use Pettigrew, but little did they know that Peter had been betraying them for years.

It was a dark and dreary Halloween night in the distance you could see two figures meeting secretly in the woods near Godrics Hallow plotting the murder of The Potter's son who was prophesized to be able to vanquish the Dark Lord. This meeting would forever change the course of history.

"_My Lord_ they have done it the Potter's have made me their secret keeper," said the one man.

"Excellent," replied the other man "You shall be rewarded greatly for this Wormtail."

"Thank you _My Lord_, remember you are not to kill The Potter's just the boy."

"You would do well not tell me what to do for I am your master but for now I shall let it pass since you bring such valuable information." "I will only kill the boy if they stay out of my way."

"I did not mean to tell you what to..."

"SILENCE, show where they are hidden," said Voldemort.

"Yes _My Lord_," said Peter while handing a piece of parchment to his master.

Inside The Potter's Lily with baby Harry and James are sitting in their living room in front of the fire relaxing when all of the sudden they heard the back door get blow off.

"Lily dear did you hear that," asked James as he got up and went into the kitchen and when he got there he shouted, "Lily Take Harry and run it's him."

"But Peter, Oh no! How could we not have seen this?"

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the heir of Gryffindor stand aside and give me the boy if you want to live your friend was nice enough to beg me to let you live but I have no problem with killing the heir of Gryffindor Potter."

"You can have him over my dead body"

"That can be arran..."

Voldemort had even had time to finish his sentence before James sent a stunner at him. He blocked it lazily and sent back a Killing curse killing James Potter instantly. Voldemort went up stairs and came upon Lily trying to protect Harry.

"No please not Harry."

"Stand aside you silly girl."

"No please take me instead."

"You needn't die," replied Voldemort

"Please not Harry."

"_AVADA KEDEVERA_," Shouted Voldemort Killing Lily Potter instantly.

"Good bye Harry Potter you are no match for me no matter what the prophecy says..._AVADA KEDEVERA._"

Voldemort hadn't even had time to react as the killing curse flew back at him rebound off the boy striping him of his body and as his spirit was fleeing the house blew up.....

Sirius Black was on his way to visit Peter Pettigrew but when he arrived at Peter's hideout he noticed that he was gone and there was no sign of a struggle knowing something was wrong he set off to the Potter's on his motor cycle.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was in his office when an owl flew in informing him that The Potter's had died but their son had lived and it appeared Voldemort was gone, and for the first time in many years the old headmaster cried. He sent for Hagrid and told him to go to Godrics Hallow and get baby Harry and bring him to the Infirmary at Hogwarts and then to take to his Aunt Petunia's.

When Hagrid got there he saw the house destroyed and found Harry and got him out of the ruins of the house.

"Hagrid," said a voice from behind him.

"Sirius," said Hagrid

"Hagrid what are you doing here," asked Sirius "Give Harry to me I'm his godfather I'll look after him."

"I can' Sirius I got me orders from Dumbledore I'm ter take Harry ter live with his Aunt and Uncle."

"So Dumbledore still thinks I'm the secret keeper great," said Sirius in a muffled voice.

"What was tha Sirius," asked Hagrid

"Nothing, look Hagrid take my motorcycle I won't be needing it anymore"

After Hagrid had left Sirius he took one last look at the two dead bodies of his friends and thought to himself, "Peter how could you, was it worth it my old friend," and he set off to hunt for Peter. Before the muggle authorities got there know one noticed a rat change into the form of a human and take Voldemort's wand and run away.

In the house number 4 Privet Drive Harry Potter awoke from his dream knowing he had just witnessed the death of his parents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and please review with ideas suggestions and constructive criticism. Also I could really use a beta reader to proof read my story and all that so if you want to help me out email me


	2. The New Minister of Magic

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the plot and a few characters. Everything else is J. K. Rowling's.

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Chapter 2

The New Minister of Magic

Harry sat straight up in bed with his heart beating fast he reached for his glasses and put them on. He slowly got out of bed with his scar prickling a little bit he put on some of Dudley's old clothes and went down stairs to find his aunt, uncle, and cousin all sitting around the table eating breakfast. Not one of them looked at him or even acknowledged him but he was use to it by now. Although they were treating him better since the dementor attack and the warning from the order they still liked to act like he didn't exist.

After breakfast he was given a list of chores to do from his uncle to do before he got home from work that evening which consisted of mowing the lawn, dusting, vacuuming doing the dishes, cleaning the bathrooms, and the list went on and on.

Around noon Aunt Petunia called him away from his chores for lunch.

"Harry dear I've been meaning to talk to you about something but I haven't been able to find a time when both Vernon and Dudley were gone," said Aunt Petunia.

"What do you want to talk to me about," asked Harry

"Well you see there have been strange things in the news on T.V. about mysterious Killings all over the country." "I wanted to know if it was him who was doing it," replied his aunt.

"Well I haven't had much contact with the Wiz.... err ... my kind for awhile but I would say it's Voldemort I don't think it could be anyone else," said Harry

"Harry there's something I need to tell you." "This is something I should have told you long ago but I couldn't bring myself to it because I wanted to forget."

"What is it Aunt Petunia," asked Harry.

"Now Harry Vernon will go nuts if he ever finds this out so you mustn't tell him," replied his aunt.

"I promise I won't," replied Harry.

"Harry as much as you think I hate you I don't." "It's you just remind me of some things I've wanted to forget." "I'm a witch Harry," his aunt replied.

"But…," he tried to say before his aunt cut him off.

"Now I no your thinking how is that possible and that I hate magic, but you see that wasn't always true." "I like you went to Hogwarts but something happened at the end of my seventh year that lead me to leave the wizarding word forever and caused me to hate everything in it including my own sister," said his aunt.

"What happened," asked Harry?

"That's none of your business" replied his aunt. "Now go upstairs to your room."

Harry walked up to his room wonder why his aunt had finally told him she was a witch and what caused her to hate the wizarding world so much. When he arrived in his room he saw an owl there and recognized it as Pig.

Harry,

Me and Ron are both you know where. We can't wait till you can come visit us even though we know it'll be hard for you to come back here. Don't blame yourself Harry know one else blames you. If you want to blame anyone blame Voldemort. There are some interesting articles in The Daily Prophet you might like to read although its from last week you still will like the articles. Hope your well

Love,

Hermione and Ron

She had mentioned him and Harry started feeling guilty again. "No I want go down that way again she said its Voldemort fault and she's right it's not my fault he died. He wouldn't want me moping around," thought Harry. With that he opened up the paper and began reading

_SIRIUS BLACK: INNOCENT_

_By Allan Knightly_

It was thought that the infamous Sirius Black had been responsible for the killings of 13 people and for Betraying the Potter's to their death but after this June when captured Death Eaters were questioned did the Ministry of Magic find out that it had not been Sirius Black who did these things but none other that Peter Pettigrew. Sadly this news has come too late as Sirius Black died a hero's death in the Department of Mysteries battle when his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange knocked him through the execution veil.

And it went on and on about the life and times of Sirius Black.

_WIZENGAMOT OUST FUDGE AND ELECT NEW MINISTER_

_By Ryan Abercrombie_

Today the Wizengamot unanimously called for the resignation of Minister Fudge and elected a new Minister of Magic. The new Minister of Magic is none other than Amelia Bones. Just hours after being elected Minister Bones made a surprise move by making long time Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Arthur Weasley her Undersecretary. When asked about her decision she replied, "Arthur Weasley is a good man who has never been given a chance to show his true qualities." Minister Bones has already done great work weeding out Death Eaters and such in the ministry. She has told the Daily Prophet that she is confident that ever untrustworthy person has been fired or thrown in Azkaban. Azkaban which is now being guarded by mountain trolls sine the dementors have aligned themselves with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and allowing 12 Death Eaters to leave the prison. (See page 4 for details) One person that Minister Bones has found out to be working for You-Know-Who was now other than the head healer of the Janus Thickey Ward. Healer Jones has been making it so the famous Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom don't recover, but the good news is that the Longbottoms could be healed with in a couple months and reunited with the son Neville Longbottom.

Well that's good, thought Harry she's already making a huge difference by weeding out Death Eaters from the Ministry. Neville sure will be happy about his parents. After finishing reading The Prophet he herd his uncle call him down.

"Boy one of your Freaky kind followed me home from work and asked to see you," said his uncle

"Hello _Potter_," replied a cold voice

"_Malfoy_ what are you doing here and how did you get here," asked Harry

"The Dark Lord has his ways and I have orders to take you to my master," replied Malfoy

Harry's Uncle was getting mad now.

"YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BLOODY FREAK," he yelled.

"Muggle you need to learn your manners," replied Malfoy "_CRUCIO_, had enough?"

Harry's uncle didn't answer.

"Well then _AVADA KEVERA," yell Malfoy_

"NO DAD!" screamed Dudley. Malfoy rounded on him and before Dudley could do anything Malfoy had preformed another killing curse and he dropped dead.

"Potter, come with me or she dies," he said pointing to Aunt Petunia.

"Never," replied Harry

"Fine, _CRUCIO_," shouted Malfoy.

Harry dodged the curse and sent a stunner back which was reflected off Malfoy's shield. They began dueling heavily. It didn't end until a voice from behind him shouted, "Stupefy." After that Harry couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and please review with ideas suggestions and constructive criticism. I still need a Beta reader to proof read my story because I'm horrible with punctuation


	3. Awakening

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the plot and a few characters. Everything else is J. K. Rowling's.

_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_Chapter 3_

_Awakening_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry found his self in a familiar room when he awoke and he knew was he was and it made him feel sad. He felt a little guilty about the death of Sirius even though he knew it was entirely Voldemort and Bellatrix's fault. "That whore," he thought. He got up and out of bed wondering how he got there and how long he had been out for. He also wondered who came to his rescue and what happened to his aunt Petunia. He went down stairs and saw everyone was in the kitchen.

"Harry your awake," screamed Hermione.

"Harry dear are you feeling better?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley I feel much better," "how long was I out?" asked Harry.

"You've been out of it for six days mate, you gave us quite a scare," replied Ron

"Six days," replied Harry disbelievingly.

"Yes Ron s right dear you must have used a lot of energy fighting off Lucius Malfoy," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"What exactly happened how did Malfoy even get there and why did it take so long for the order to get there?" asked Harry wanting answers very badly.

"No one is sure Harry, but Dumbledore is supposed to be here tomorrow afternoon to talk to you," replied Hermione.

"But what happened to my Aunt?" asked Harry.

"She's upstairs in her room hasn't come out of it much, I think she's missing her family," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"I should go talk to her after breakfast then," replied Harry.

After breakfast Harry went up to his aunts room and knocked on the door but no answer came.

"Aunt Petunia are you in there," asked Harry

The door to the bedroom opened and Harry's aunt let him inside.

"I can't believe there dead?" asked his aunt.

"It's my fault I put you all in danger," replied Harry

"No don't blame yourself it's no ones fault but Voldemort's and Malfoy," said his aunt.

Harry was surprised she had said his name and realized she was right it wasn't his fault and wondered what she was going to do now.

"Harry I've been meaning to tell you that your uncle and I were going to get divorced but we were keeping it a secret,' said his aunt. "After the incident last summer Vernon found out I new more than he thought I did and was angry." "Well one day he was badmouthing you and I told him to stop and he blew up and told me he wanted a divorce." "I told you I didn't want Vernon to find out the other day but he already new about me because I told him after her told me he wanted to divorce me."

"Wow all this time I thought you were just a muggle who hated me because I reminded you of my mom," replied Harry.

"I never hated you Harry, I want you to know that I was going along with it because I wanted to keep you safe but now I can see that I was wrong and I want to make up for it, your mother will never forgive me if I don't," said his aunt.

"Can I ask why you left the wizarding world?" asked Harry.

"That's a story for another time," replied his aunt. "Now why don't you go play with your friends I'm sure they have a lot to talk to you about now that you're awake."

"I'll come back and visit later," replied Harry.

Harry went down stairs and found Ron and Ginny playing a game of chess and Hermione in a chair reading a book.

"Harry we got our O.W.L. results and Hogwarts letters; we thought we would wait till you got back before we opened them," said Hermione.

He opened his Hogwarts letter and began reading:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year starts on September the 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave for King's Cross station, Platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. I am also pleased to inform you that you ban on Quidditch has been lifted and your old position shall be returned to you. Also the Minister of Magic has lifted the ban on underage magic for 4th years and above anyone misusing this privilege will be punished accordingly. Included are your O.W.L. results and your book list. Enjoy the rest of your holiday.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry then looked at his results.

Your O.W.L. results are as followed:

_Astronomy- Average_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding_

_Charms- Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding 1_

_Divination- Poor_

_Herbology- Outstanding_

_History of Magic- Poor_

_Potions –Outstanding_

_Transfiguration –Exceeds Expectations_

_Total: 12 O.W.L.s_

Congratulations Mr. Potter you have received the required amount of O.W.L.s to become an auror.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Wow I got 12 O.W.L.s," said Harry.

"That's really good Harry I got 13," said Ron. "What about you Hermione."

"I got 19 all outstanding except Astronomy," replied Hermione.

"That's amazing Hermione," said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Ginny what's that u got in your hand?" ask Harry.

"Ginny no way you made prefect!" stated Ron.

"That's wonderful Ginny," said Harry and gave here a hug. Wow thought Harry she smells so good and she looks even prettier since last time I saw her. Whoa did I just think that about Ron's sister. Oh no he's going to kill me if he finds out I'm starting to fall for Ginny.

"Mom we're going to have to have a feast tonight Ginny made prefect and we got our O.W.L. results," shouted Ron.

That night there was a big celebration over Harry, Hermione, and Ron's results and Ginny making prefect. Most if the order was there except for Dumbledore and a few others. After eating all they could Ron and Harry went up to their room and fell fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and please review with ideas suggestions and constructive criticism. I still need a Beta reader to proof read my story because I'm horrible with punctuation


	4. The Final Will and Testament of Sirius P...

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the plot and a few characters. Everything else is J. K. Rowling's.

_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_Chapter 4_

_The Final Will and Testament of Sirius Phineas Black_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then next two weeks went by fast for Harry. He had a talk with Dumbledore the day after he woke up from the attack. Dumbledore didn't have any answer as to how Malfoy had gotten into Privet Drive, and told Harry he was still working on figuring it out. Also Dumbledore told Harry that the reading of Sirius will would be the morning of his birthday. Harry was a surprised Sirius had even left a will, but Dumbledore told him that it was mandatory that all order members have a will made. Then Harry went on to ask what Voldemort had been up to. Which Dumbledore told him that he was back to his old ways again kill muggles and things of the sort.

Harry woke up on the morning of his birthday not quite ready to hear Sirius' will but new he had to in honor of his godfather. He went to go shower and on his way he bumped into Ginny.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ginny I didn't see you," said Harry. "What were you running from?"

"_Gosh she looks so pretty right now_," thought Harry. "_Wow I thinking I'm falling in love with her_."

"Harry you'll never believe what I just saw," replied Ginny.

"What did you see?" asked Harry.

"Ron and Hermione were snogging each other senseless," said Ginny.

"No way," replied Harry "Well it's about time."

"You mean you're not upset about it?" asked Ginny.

"Of course not I've known they've liked each other for ages, I've been wondering when they'd finally figure it out themselves," replied Harry.

"You noticed it to eh?" replied Ginny.

"Yep," replied Harry. "Speaking of dating how's thing with Dean."

"Oh him we broke up a week after summer started, it wasn't working out," replied Ginny. "He's all over Lavender Brown now anyways."

"Well that's interesting, but I'm going to shower so ill see you at break fast," replied Harry.

After Harry got out of the shower he went downstairs to breakfast. After breakfast was over Lupin came over and told him that they would be traveling by portkey to Gringotts in a few minute for the reading of the will.

When they arrived at Gringotts they were escorted into a private room where more people were waiting. After they sat down a goblin by the name of Griphook came into the room.

"Now that all are present we shall begin the reading of the will of Sirius Phineas Black," said Griphook and he began reading.

_I, Sirius Black, of sound mind and body nullify and void all previous wills that are in my name. The following are my wishes for the distribution of the possessions, homes, etc… of the Noble House of Black._

_To Remus Lupin, My dear friend Moony, I leave you 100 million galleons. I know you hate charity Moony but we've been friends for a very long time and you're like family. I have to take care of the only family I've ever liked. Take the money and have some fun with it. We all know that you need some new robes so now there's no reason for you to be wearing tattered robes. Have fun my friend and never forget that. Oh and keep and eye on Harry for me._

_To Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, I leave you each 50 million galleons and each a house. You will receive all this once you both are married to whoever the lucky people are. Most everyone knows it will be each other. You've been great friends to Harry and he has always said he'd be dead if it wasn't for you guys. Keep him safe and don't let him mope around about my death. _

_To the Weasley Family, I leave you 100 million galleons, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and the Guardian ship of Harry J. Potter. I know you don't like charity but think of this as a repayment for all you have done for Harry. I'm not sure you realize it or not but Harry has always seen you like his family and the amount of love and care that you've shown him over the years when I couldn't be there is outstanding. I no we haven't seen eye to eye on some things in the past, but you just want what you think is best for him. Take care of him for me. Do what you always wanted to do with the money and spoil your kids rotten. As for the house sell it after the orders done with it if you want, but I hope you'll keep it for your family and may your family have happier memories in it than mine did._

_To Nymphadora Tonks, my lovely cousin, I leave you 15 million galleons. I hope that you find get a certain wolf that we all know you have a thing for. Don't worry, he's too thick to realize anything but never let him go. You should go ahead and make the first move and don't let him use excuses to get out of anything._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you 50 million galleons. Thirty million galleons is for the bird watchers club you know what I mean, ten million is for the school and ten million is for you. I know we have not always agreed on various subjects but I also owe you a great debt of gratitude for protecting Harry all these years. I still believe that he should be told much more than what he is told now and I think you know why._

_To Ginerva Weasley, I leave you 50 million galleons and also a house that you get as soon as you get married. I think most of us know of how you are taken by a certain individual. In time he will come to realize it, you might have to make the first move. After all, every Potter for the last 4 generations has married a red head. Don't ever give up on your dreams. Look out for Harry for me._

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you 20 million galleons and 20 ownership in Zonkos joke shop. Put the money to good use and If I may suggest using your creativeness to make some trick for the bird watchers club. If you catch my drift._

_To my favorite cousin, Andromeda Black-Tonks, I leave you 50 million Galleons and the Manor in Hogsmeade. May you live a long and happy life and never forget your dreams._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you 10 million galleons, some rare potion ingredients, and rare potion books from the Black Family vault. Think of it as repayment for all the bad things we did to you as kids. Please help find a cure for Remus and help save many more from a terrible disease._

_To Narcissa Black-Malfoy, I leave you nothing but the black family tapestry. Do what you want with it. I no you aren't evil and never were Cissa please don't help that monster anymore and keep your son, my cousin from him and his father. There are people who will help you if you give them a chance there in this room now. Regain honor and being it back to your name and our family. _

_To Harry Potter, my godson, I am so sorry that things are turning out the way that they are. I hope that I went down fighting for the light and especially protecting you over all else. Most of your friends along with myself are probably safe in assuming that you are blaming yourself for what happened but don't. This just shows one of your greatest qualities as an individual and as a wizard, which is your heart. Always follow your heart but let your mind guide you. I know you probably don't want or need anything but I want to just make sure so, I will be leaving you everything else that has not been distributed yet. This should be about 200 million galleons. There is something else that I intended to give you upon your sixteenth birthday but I guess I will no longer be able to in person. So, I will give it to you now in this letter. After the completion of this will you are to be taken to the Potter Family Vault by Moony and Dumbledore. They will be explaining some things to you Harry some things about you family. Don't be mad at them about what they tell you. The just followed your parents instructions as did I. I also as you know have made the Weasley's your guardians. I would have give that position to Moony but the Ministry would never allow it. Keep an eye on that man and make him tell you stories of are school days. Never forget Harry that I love you, and that those we love never truly leave us there always with us in our hearts. Also remember that death to the well organized mind is the next great adventure._

_This is the end of my final will and testament._

_Signed,_

_Sirius Phineas Black_

By the end of the will everyone was crying and thinking about the man who had just given them all so much. One person however was giving much thought about what he had said. She was going to do her best to convince her son to stray away from the dark side and she would regain honor to the family name, but she would need Dumbledore's help to do it.

Harry watched as Narcissa Malfoy got up and went to talk to Dumbledore and right then he new she was going to try and to as Sirius had requested and was glad that she was willing to try and fix her wrongs.

"Come Harry its time to go visit the Potter Family Vault and for you to learn about you heritage," said Remus from behind him.

"Ok, but can my friends come with me," asked Harry with tears still in his eyes.

"Of course they can," said Dumbledore who had just came over.

With that Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione headed off to the vault.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and please review with ideas suggestions and constructive criticism. I still need a Beta reader to proof read my story because I'm horrible with punctuation


End file.
